Un gran descubrimiento
by Misteryo6
Summary: Hace miles y miles de años antes de que el creador de Dios existiera y el fuego se descubriera existieron dos simias que se propusieron cambiar todo... Un fanfic dónde vauseman descubre algo que en la prehistoria,cuando los humanos no existian,no había,el amor,y descubrirlo tendrá consecuencias.
1. Un sentimiento

_Hace miles y miles de años antes de que el creador de Dios existiera y el fuego se descubriera existieron dos simias que se propusieron cambiar todo..._

-¿Ansiosa por ver con quien te toca?-Polly me miró con una sonrisa

-Bueno, es lo es siempre, esperar a ver con quien te toca y procrear-respondí con cara de indiferencia

-Venga Piper, eso lo diría una simia vieja harta de dar a luz pero es tu primera vez y enserio, dicen que es flipante

-Ya...pero después es una y otra vez, todo el rato con alguien distinto creando pequeños que después tenemos que cuidar o entregar a las que no pueden tener, no se, llámame rara pero es que quiero sentir algo.

-¿Sentir algo?-Polly puso su cara mas extraña

-Si...no se sentir algo ya esta.

-Pues si, tienes razón, eres rara.

Me reí pero en verdad no quería hacer esto, era aburrido y repetitivo. Lo que se hacía era elegir a simias que ya tuvieran 18 y emparejarlas con un simio para que lo hicieran y la simia tuviera hijos, que cuidaría o donaría a alguna simia estéril, y así cada dos años hasta casi vieja. Yo no quiero eso, soy muy rara a lo mejor pero yo quiero sentir, aunque ni yo sabía que era "sentir" por alguien, solo tenia el presentimiento de que existía lo de "sentir"

-¡Polly! De un paso adelante-dijo un simio

-Suerte-la deseé

-Gracias

-Bien, tu iras con Armur, has tenido suerte, es poderoso y guerrero-No se si llamarle suerte a eso, el simio era enorme y no tenia cara de buenos amigos.

Polly sonrió y fue a abrazar a su correspondiente, pero él, muy amable, la paró la cogió de la cintura y se la puso al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas. A Polly le dio igual porque lo iba celebrando mientras ella y Armur se iban yendo.

Más y más nombres fueron sonando mientras la tarde iba pasando, se iba a hacer de noche y no se iba a ver nada pero decidieron no parar con la ceremonia. Ya era de noche y era de las pocas que quedaban

-Que Piper Chapman se vaya preparando-dijo el portavoz y se fue a ver a los simios que habían

"Mierda" pensé, no quería que llegara el momento, cuando el portavoz iba volviendo un brazo me agarró, me tapó la boca y me llevó hacia atrás. No veía nada, era totalmente de noche y del susto y la oscuridad me desmayé mientras mi secuestrador seguía tirando hacia atrás.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en un bosque, se veía algo gracias a las luciérnagas que había revoloteando por ahí, me diré un poco y ví a mi secuestradora, una simia algo distinta llevaba algo en las piernas y otra cosa en el cuerpo y otra cosa rara en los ojos, era muy extraña.

-¿Mejor que follar con un idiota verdad?-me dijo, y se rió


	2. Metamorfosis en un beso

-¿Mejor que follar con un idiota verdad?-me dijo, y se rió

-¿Quien eres?¿Y por que vas así de rara?

-¿Piper Chapman no?

-Si...

-Vause, Alex Vause-me extendió la mano y yo se la dí y nos dimon un apretón-supongo que así no causo buena impresión

-Con esas cosas tan raras la verdad que no.-se volvió a reir

-Es que tengo frio y bueno me hice esto, les llamo cubre cuerpo y cubre piernas

-¿Y lo de los ojos?

-No lo sé, me lo dieron de pequeña creo. Sin estas cosas no veo nada-asentí en señal de comprender y miré hacia el paisaje, estabamos en una montaña alta.

-¿Por que me has capturado?-pregunté

-No lo sé, considero a esta tradición que hacéis una estupidez y no se algo me dijo que te llevara conmigo

-Yo también lo veo una tontería-me reí con ella. Empezaba a tener frio también

-Oye Alex, ¿tienes mas cubre cuerpos y piernas?

-Si, hice mas para mi, pero te los puedo prestar-se fue entre los árboles un momento y volvió con mas.

-Estos son para cuando hace calor, pero es mas que nada.

-Gracias-los cogí-y...¿Cómo se pone esto?

-Jajaja,mira ves que en el cubre piernas hay dos agujeros, pues son para tus dos piernas-este fue fácil de poner-vale, y ahora con el cubre cuerpo metes los brazos por los dos agujeros pequeños-los metí, pero parece que lo hice mal porque se tumbó en el suelo de la risa, yo también me reí

-Deja de reírte y dime como se hace-dije entre risas

-Primero tienes que meter tu cuerpo por el agujero grande-lo intenté y lo conseguí pero no veía nada

-No veo nada-me asusté, se acercó a mi para ayudarme y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que si que existía lo de "sentir" fue algo raro, demasiado raro, era felicidad elevada rara comodidad y necesidad de esa persona

-Y ahora metes los brazos por lo agujeritos y la cabeza por el mediano-me decía pero yo no escuchaba nada, solo oía mi corazón latir a cien y algo raro también pasaba en mi cuerpo, cuando por fín veía noté que a ella también le estaba pasando, nos quedamos mirando mientras notaba que mi pelo se caía, entonces fue cuando la besé, nos besamos mientras nuestras caras cambiaban nuestro pelo se caía y otro tipo de pelo empezó a crecer en nuestra cabeza, cuando nos separamos la metamorfosis paró.

Nos miramos asustadas

-¿Que acaba de pasar?-me preguntó

-Tienes pelo negro en la cabeza-exclamé

-¡Y tu amarillo!

-Se me ha caído pelo del cuerpo

-Tienes la cara extraña

-Y tu

Las dos nos asustamos tanto que salimos corriendo cada una para un lado yo corrí hacia mi familia.


End file.
